Till Death Do Us Part
by YoJiKoBaYaKaWa
Summary: [Complete]Fuji's father found out his secret, his love for Tezuka, and it's not a good sign. FujixTezuka.
1. Prologue

**Till Death Do Us Part**

By: YoJiKoBaYaKaWa

A/N: This is my first try on making a rated M fic. Ahehehe! Anyway, prologue's first before the chapters! It's going to be oh so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own the plot. …..

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue **

The table stumbled down to the red carpeted floor and the vase shattered into fragments of dangerous cutters. The white rose petals were scattered and the carpet got soak from the water. The old man went mad as he was arguing with his son, Fuji's cerulean's eyes widened in surprise as he sat there on the carpet with the roses. Father had hit him… hard. He could still sense the stirring pain on his left cheek that his father gave him. Fuji lifted his right hand and cupped half of his face. It was awful…. dreadful.

"I have lost my patience with you Syuusuke, I had enough! You have gone… TOO FAR! You disobeyed my will to marry you to Kana and now this?! You are a disgrace! You're—"

"A What father?" Fuji stared at him gravely, "I'm a what? An asshole? An asshole who adores a man and made sex with him for Christ sake?!" His father lifted his hand once more but then he hesitated to hit him again.

"What's the matter father? Can't you hit your loving son?" His father went furious and slapped him again, which made him flew to the table; his right palm hit the broken porcelain and it bled. Fuji twitched in pain; he looked at his palm and took the porcelain piece off.

"I had enough of this, having a hear attack while arguing with you is rubbish. This is final, you are going to marry Kana whether you like it or not, even if suffering calls then so be it!" His father turned away from him.

"No!" Fuji answered back, "I have said this before and I'm going to say it again. I'm not going to marry that son of a bitch, till ends of the earth! TILL I DIE!" His father laughed a loud, heart fully, tearfully. He looked at him amused, "And what? Live with that punk? Live with him and be happy? I'm so amused" his kept on laughing.

"Yes! I'll live with him! And I have made up my mind!" Fuji shouted at him. His father went strict and smirked at him, "I guess I don't have any choice that to do this" a snap was heard inside the room and a group of body guards started to burst inside the room, surrounding them; Fuji looked at him in skepticism, "You wouldn't dare".

"Of course I dare. Take him to his room and lock him there!! I suppose you need more time to think this out". The body guards seized Fuji by the arm and carried him harshly. Fuji attempted to run off as they lift his body, but it was no use, "Let me go you bastards!!" Fuji's father leaned to him and cupped his chin, "I will make you suffer till you have come back to reality. Wedding will start one week from now, and I'm telling Kana's parents about it".

"What kind of father are you? Doing this in your children? You should have shame for yourself!"

"You should be the one to be ashamed, for loving a man!"

"I hate you"

"I'm tired of your spoils, take him away"

"You can't do this to me! Let me go!" Fuji yelled in infuriation, "Don't do this to me father!" He was carried away out of the room but still his yells were heard through the hallway. The guards opened his bedroom door and tossed him in, Fuji gave a whimpered in pain, "This is an outrage! How could you?!" They did not respond and left him inside the room locking him in. Fuji pounded at his white door and called out, "Open this door! I command you! Open up!" Fuji then started to cry, "I need to get out… I—ne-ed to see Mi-tsu". No one answered his plea and then he pounded again, "Please! I'm begging you! Open up! I need to see Mitsu… FATHER DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Fuji was worn out and out of strength from their fight, he couldn't resist anymore his body is giving in, but not his emotions towards Tezuka and his father. He finally gave a weak pound and leaned on the door. His tears flowed heavily down through his cheeks, "MITSU!!"

By the train station was Tezuka, with his luggage waiting impatiently for Fuji. He was late at what they had agreed on, it's almost 8:00 and the train will leave in 10 minutes. _Shuu... where are you now?_ Fuji was never late even at their dates, it's always Tezuka who felt guilty for making Fuji wait for 3 minutes for him. But that time was different, Fuji wasn't showing himself at their meeting place, _Could it be?_ He felt chills through his spine and went worried for his love, _Shuu… I hope you're okay._

* * *

Prologue has ended and chapter one begins, I'm planning to make it as flashback chapters until it ended up where Fuji was locked up by his father. Not to worry there is still justice! Any comments and suggestion? Please review, ahehehehe thnx a lot! 


	2. Sedatives

**Chapter One**

A/N: Good News Everybody! It won't be a flashback story after all!! But still there would be some flashbacks were Tezuka and Fuji had you know… something like that kind of a reminiscing thing. Oh Well hope you like this chapter, If ever this story won't give a smut… I'll change it to T. I will tell you guys okay… but still the angst and the tragedy of the story won't change. Thanks for your support!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… but I own the plot!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Tezuka waited impatiently in the train station, _what took Shuu so long?_ It was 10:00 in the evening and still Fuji wasn't there. Their train had left 30 minutes ago and there were less people inside waiting for their own train to arrive. Tezuka could still feel the intense anxiety over his stomach, and such thoughts were bothering him, _did something happened after going home? Did he have an accident? Why isn't he here? He said we'll leave together! Shuu where are you?_ It took him by surprise to feel the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket,

"Hello?"

"Mitsu… It's me Shuu…" Tezuka's eyes widened as he listened to his lover's hoarse voice, "Shuu what happened? Where are you?"

"Fa-father caught us… Mitsu… fa-father caught us" Tezuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. The uneasiness that he was feeling that very moment turned to horror and anxiety. He was speechless… now there's no turning back, he need to fight for Fuji for them. Bravery started to mix his emotions as he spoke again, "Shuu where are you?"

"No Mitsu… You can't" Fuji's voice was in rage of tears, he was starting to cry, "No Mitsu…don't come! I'll be the one to go there… wait for me"

"Shuu I need to know where you are, so where are you?!' Tezuka's pace quickened as he ran out of the train station with his luggage, he was starting to get pissed. There was a long pause, he jumped in in his driver's seat and started the engine, "Shuu, where the heck are you!!!"

"Mitsu… I'm so sorry I ca—"There was a great bash at the background and noise started to fill in, more of a riot that was held right at where Fuji was. Suddenly Fuji started to scream orders, "LET GO! LET GO!"

Tezuka was starting to get panic, "Shuu what's happening? Shuu!" but the man on the phone wasn't answering, he was just screaming, "What are you doing stop it! Stop it!"

"Shuu? SHUU??!!" Tezuka heard the phone of the other line fell as he heard a man giving orders, "Give him the injection now!"

"Shuu? Shuu what's happening? Shuu"

"What are you calling for?" there was an old voice that responded his call, it was cold and horrifying. It was Fuji's father Tezuka had recognized it as his lover call his father.

"What happened to Shuu?" Tezuka's voice was serious this time. But the older man just chuckled at the other line, "What happened to your Shuu?" Fuji's voice was over heard on the phone screaming at his father, "Father release me! Father!"

"Is this how you discipline a son?" Tezuka said in disbelief.

"Yes this is how I discipline a son! Specifically when my son turned into gay and made love with a man"

"I'll have you know Mr. Fuji that your son is not gay! He's just being in lo—"

"In love did you say?" The old man gave a chuckle on what he had heard and Tezuka wasn't amused by it, "This is not being in love… you two just want to have fun… only with the same sex. Why my boy, how does my son taste like?"

"You perverted person, how could you say that to your own son?!" Tezuka protested.

"You two are perverted, don't talk ask if you know everything. This is a warning boy; don't try to mess around with me. Or I'll have your body in graveyard" The old man hung up instantly after the warning was told. Tezuka slammed his first on the drive wheel felt very useless.

Fuji stopped moving and watched his father walk in the room, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really, I just warned him not to mess around with me"

"Father, why can't you just let me go? We're not doing any harm, we love each other"

"Curse that bisexual love! Did you know what you just do? You have made this family's name a disgrace! What will my comrades say if they knew this?"

"Money is all that mattered to you. You never cared about what we wanted!"

"Yes I care for the money! You know why? Because I want you all to have a better life! I'm giving you the company that I've dreamed for you, yet you've mortified me! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FATHER AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU?"

Silence grew between them. Even though it was hard to admit, Fuji knew that his father was right… he should have given him respect… but he love Tezuka. He doesn't care about the wealth that would be given to him; it won't give happiness to him. Even if he accepts it, he won't be happy because he will be empty…emotionally spiritually. He looked at his father dimly as his father started to calm himself. He was so sorry for what he did, he knew he was wrong but can't he accept that he loves a man not a woman?

"Father… just let me go and forget me… live with a new fact that you don't have a son named Syuusuke… I won't show up I promise just let me live with him…"

"If that's what I wanted then I should've thrown you out of the mansion."

"Father it is not me who wanted the company, Yuuta wanted it the whole time! Can't you see that? He's much more worthy than I am"

"I have other plans for your younger brother! Don't contradict me Syuusuke… now, if you are still persistent I guess I don't have any choice but to do this" He walked to the suitcase that was lying on the table at the moment the guards went in and took an injection. Fuji's eyes were bewildered, what was in it.

"I shall make you forget the man, even if your emotions and senses are the sacrifice"

"Father, what do you mean? What are you injecting me? Don't come near me! Father!" He injected the shot through his arm and then everything went blur to black.

* * *

End of Chapter One, I found it very great… ahehehehe, but you still the criticizer here so do please Review! Any comment will do okay? Thanks for reading. I'm still deciding if I will give a flashback chapter… but it won't be too long… I can't put the smut scene in the story… that's why I need a flashback… but anyways! Chapter Two nextweek!! 


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Two**

A/N: I got a bug error in uploading a document, goodness I can't update until today! Waaah! Anyways, this is the reason chapter of the story, where you get to know how Fuji's father knew their forbidden love. (I've got a better idea on this so keep on reading! . ) ahh… yeah, that would be it. And … I won't also put the flashback where Fuji and Tezuka met… just the discovery okay? It will spoil the excitement… it'll make the story flow longer… AND OF COURSE LOVELY FEEDBACKS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M VERY HAPPY TO MAKE YOU FEEL EXCITED… am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… but I do own the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tezuka wasn't sure of the reason why he went straight ahead to his apartment, and not straight to Fuji's. Tezuka was sure that his lover was at his mansion imprisoned and he wanted to save him from his mad father, but why in the apartment? He could not think of a good reason why, but something tells him that he must go back. He wasn't expecting Fuji inside neither someone who could able to give him a help, but if there is Tezuka would be thankful. He went out of the car quickly after he had parked it; he could still feel the anxiety running through his veins as he rode the elevator up to the 7th floor. He was ready for everything that awaits him inside, everything! He stopped at his main door and swallowed hard as he stared at it. _If there's no one inside… then let it be! There's nothing to regret about coming in here… at least I tired._ He reached for the door knob and slowly twisted it until he pushed the door open…

Meanwhile…

"_Mitsu…" Fuji whispered as he stared frightfully at Tezuka who was on top of him sweating. Tezuka smiled as he brushed Fuji's brown hair and locked his stare into his lover's cerulean orbs "Don't worry… I'll be careful…" Fuji gulped at that statement and closed his eyes tightly as he waited Tezuka to enter him. Tezuka held his cock and gently entered his into Fuji's; he then felt Fuji stiffen until he stopped, "Shuu… if you're not ready I won't do—"_

"_No Mitsu… don't hesitate… just keep going… I don't want to stop this… I don't want to regret" Tezuka's eyes widened in his lover's statement and yet he still smiled, "Okay… Shuu… Get ready…" Fuji nodded. Tezuka entered him gently and Fuji let out a painful groan. It was painful, very painful… but the sensation was addicting it was more that what an aphrodisiac could give; he could feel Tezuka inside him and he wanted more… the warmth that Tezuka shared with him… the lust… the heart… the soul… everything! He could feel it as Tezuka pushed in more. Fuji bit his lip as he moan in pleasure, they have committed the sin… the sin of falling in love with the same sex; but damn! God knows it's not a crime to fall in love… it's not a crime…_

_Fuji whimpered as Tezuka kept on pushing in and out of him, "Mitsu… don't stop please…" He could feel Tezuka panting behind his ear, Tezuka on the other hand could feel the ticklish sensation of his lover's cock on his belly… he was in ecstasy; he reached for the cock and teased it, Fuji moaned louder. He liked it… he was about to reach his climax… "Mitsu! Don't Stop!" Tezuka pushed in harder and faster and Fuji was pumped faster… now lighter… Tezuka kept on caressing the cock until… the semen sprouted onto his belly in pressure. The white sticky fluid didn't stop on pouring out as Fuji kept on screaming… "Ahh! Mitsu!" Tezuka felt sticky yet very hot. He was exhausted and was about to finish it until… BLAG!_

_The door burst open and then a shadow appeared the both of them were stopped… both of them with shocked faces. The shadow was illuminated and Fuji's face was shown, "So Syuusuke… How do you feel right now?!"_

Fuji screamed at the top of his lungs as he opened his eyes. It was a horrible nightmare… a horrible nightmare. Fuji's jaw dropped open as he buried his face on his bandaged hands, "aaa—aaa—"

"Did you like your dream... Syuusuke-kun?" Fuji stopped and looked shockingly on the woman who called her… it was Kana's mother who was smiling devilishly at him. "I've heard you moaning… are you having wet dreams my dear son in law?"

Fuji changed his expression and looked at her deadly, "What are you doing here?" He tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his legs and feet, he was numb he was paralyzed.

"What with the sudden change of expression my dear son in law? First traumatized, second deadly and then now confused? What's the matter?"

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move my feet?! FATHER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! FATHER?!"

"Stop crying like a baby Syuusuke-kun. It's no use your father won't hear you, he's in his office resting"

"I want to leave now! Let me go…"

"You could leave actually" Fuji's eyes widened in the statement, "What?"

"Can't you see?" the woman walked to the door and pulled it open, "It's unlock, you can leave I won't tell your dad" Fuji crawled on the bed and wanted to leave, he was so desperate… so desperate. He crawled to the edge until he fell hard on the carpeted floor. The woman chuckled and looked at him amusedly, "Silly of me, I almost forgot! You can't walk! Too bad, you had your chance... well" she closed the door, "You're just unlucky to have a paralyzed foot"

"What brings you here?! Are you here to laugh at me? Go ahead I don't care!". The woman laughed at she sat on the chair by the table, "Oh no my boy! I'm not here to laugh at you, I just want to make sure you're fine. But it seems you

're not"

"Are you here to shove your daughter in my face?"

"No, your father already did that for me" the woman scowled, "In fact he already did everything on my behalf!"

"What do you mean on your behalf"

"Oh my dear boy!" the woman said in disbelief, "Let see, how did father knew our relationship? Syuusuke-kun kept it safe… in secret, but how did he discover it?"

Fuji was surprised at her statement, "It was you, wasn't it? You told father!"

"Oh no, I did not… I just gave this tape and told him to watch it… and then poof! Here comes the commotion"

"What tape? What are you talking about!" his hoarse voice filled the room and then there was silence. The woman just gave a carefree look and started to speak, "Tell me Syuusuke-kun, have you already felt this feeling of being watched by someone… not so close, but very tightly?" Fuji got it now, he was being spied.

"Father spied on me? But why…?" Fuji couldn't believe what he had found out, he was spied… how could he have been so careless? The woman laughed out loud all of a sudden as he was disturbed by his thoughts.

"Oh no dear boy you're killing me! It is _I_ who ordered to spy on you, not your _father_!" Fuji was confused, "What?"  
"I wondered before Syuusuke-kun, I really wondered. Why didn't Syuusuke-kun accept the arrangement? Was he meeting somebody else? Why is he acting strange? And then I decided to hire a spy, and then it was revealed that you're seeing someone else, but something was much more interesting Syuusuke-kun. I was the first one to know that you are dating the heir of Tezuka Enterprises! Isn't that surprising? Syuusuke Fuji dating Kunimitsu Tezuka?"

Fuji couldn't believe what he was hearing this woman had spied on him… and made his life a living fell from now on. Now he was convinced that she was indeed a BITCH, "You BITCH! If it weren't for you my life wouldn't be a living hell!"

"Correction my dear Syuusuke, I considered you bitch after I watched this horrifying video"

"What video?"

"Didn't I mention it to you? I told the spy to capture everything you do in Tezuka-kun's apartment… none of them interest me, except the one where you… you know" Fuji felt his world fell apart in an instant, they were spied without him noticing, and they were captured having sex. He was falling apart… now he understood how his father figured it out. _God… why does it have to be this way? Is this the price for loving someone in the same range? Why my lord? I'm just loving a man… a man that respected me and accepted me as I am… Was it a sin? I thought love will make me happier.. but why my lord? Why does it kill me now?_

"You know what, it's alright to play with the fire Syuusuke-kun" the woman spoke, "Just make sure you know when to stop"  
"I'm not fooling around"

"Fine! Then you're not, I could care less anyway" the woman stood up and walked towards him, "I don't care if your life turns to hell, I just want the money that's all. Marry my daughter or else I'll kill your beloved Mitsu" the woman walked to the door and pulled it open, "Bye-bye, Syuusuke-kun"

Fuji was speechless… all he wanted that moment was to sleep forever… to die. They were horrible… everyone did not understand… he was just loving Mitsu… isn't that a reasonable reason for them to let them be? What if they were in the same situation as him? Would they think the same? They were cruel… they were cruel. Fuji screamed at the top of his lungs and then cried out loud, he was so exhausted already... he wanted to leave everything behind… but still he could still feel the presence of faith that he would be saved by his lover, _I will wait for the day that you will come rescue me… but how long must I endure the pain? Mitsu… please save me…_

The guards at the hallway barged in inside the room and grabbed him by his arms to his bed. He kept on struggling to let go, but it was no use. One of the guards took the injection that his father gave him and injected him on the arm. The chemicals ran through his veins and then he felt it, the numbness that he had felt before… and then everything went black.

* * *

Aaahh nothing but angst! I think it's good but please give me a review so I can improve myself! WAAAHH!! I have put the smut scene… and it turned out to be… simple… waah! It's my first time okay? And still I could feel myself stiffen! I need to take a bath… Chapter 3 next week!! Wait for it! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Frustrated Hearts

**Chapter Three  
**

A/N: Sorry if I took I soo long to update… and as a Christmas present I'm posting the rest of the chapter till end, Chapter 3 is up! I know you hate me for not updating, I'm so sorry!! Here's chapter 3 and the rest of it…ToT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I own the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tezuka opened the door revealing nothing but darkness and he could only see his shadow at his door step…_ nobody is in here... I guess I'm wrong then_. Tezuka let out a deep breath and slowly closed his room until, "Kunimitsu Tezuka" Tezuka turned back to the room and saw a walking figure towards him; the post lamp illuminated the figure and Yuuta's face was shown. Tezuka's eyes widened in bewilder as he looked at the man in front of him, "Yuuta… Fuji" Tezuka refrained from closing the door and swung it open, "What are you doing here?" Yuuta abruptly walked quickly towards him and gave him a hard punch on the face, "YOU BASTARD!" 

Tezuka flew out of the room and hit hard on the wall. "You really don't know what kind of people you are messing around with huh?" Yuuta glared at him as he walked out of the room. Tezuka wiped the streak of blood off of his chin and looked at him unafraid, "Are you here just to shove that shit onto my face?" Yuuta felt an intense hatred towards the guy and kicked his stomach, "You bastard! Now you have the face to say that?!"

Tezuka coughed as he twisted in pain. Yuuta smirked at his state and took Tezuka by the shirt, "Do you two think that father wouldn't know your dirty little secret? Nee Kunimitsu Tezuka, have you ever thought of how our father punishes those who betray him… especially who disgraced him like Aniki?"

"Shuu! Where's Shuu?" Tezuka coughed as he looked at him. Yuuta threw him back to the floor and stood up, "You already know where he is, you don't need to ask me. And besides what's the point of knowing it? You won't save him in time anyway" Yuuta started to walk away from Tezuka until,

"Why are doing this to him? He's your Aniki" Yuuta didn't respond quickly after he was asked. Tezuka found that opportunity to sat up and lean on the wall, "Yuuta, he's your brother…"

"SHUT UP!" Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise and looked at him. "He's not my brother. I don't care at what will happen to him. He deserves it because he made the family's name a huge disgrace! He deserves to be punished because he let father down!!"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because he's a huge bastard like you! He didn't even think of the consequences if he will love you!! He only thought for himself and because of that he's selfish!!" Yuuta didn't look back to Tezuka yet he felt tears falling through his pale cheeks, tears of a disappointed man. Tezuka felt really sorry for him yet he knew it was no use, "Yuuta… if you could just help me save your brother—"

"And why the heck would I do that?!"

Tezuka was surprised at what he just heard. "I'm not like Aniki who disobeyed father! I love father and I would do anything to make him be proud of me!! It's my turn to be praised and its Aniki's turn to be in hell"

"What do… you mean by that?"

"I have been waiting for so long! I have been waiting for the day that father will be proud of me!! And when that time comes, I'll be the successor of the company just what I always dream of!"

"Yuuta, your brother needs you… now…"

"Shut the hell up! What are you talking about? Aniki doesn't need anyone; in fact he doesn't have anyone except you!"

"Yuuta, stop talking nonsense… don't act like a child!!"

"Yeah right like I care"

Tezuka slowly stood up and leaned on the wall as he held his stomach, "Syuusuke loves you…"

"Don't try to convince me that he loves me!! He doesn't love me, he doesn't even care. If he does, why did he take the company that I've always wanted?!"

"Yuuta, your brother knew that you want the company… that's why… he always ask your father to give it to you"

Tears fell on Yuuta's cheek as his eyes were widened in surprise, _Aniki… do you?_ "Liar! If you think you can fool me by that then guess what! You couldn't!"

"I'm not lying Yuuta… it's true"

"Enough is enough. You won't make it Kunimitsu Tezuka. By the time you entered the mansion, Aniki's already dead"

Those were his last words which made Tezuka felt aback. Yuuta ran away from the place, confused at what Tezuka had said.

Meanwhile back at the mansion,

Mrs. Fuji panted as she gracefully ran through their large hallway towards her husband's office. She stood there, in short breathe and she was ready for anything that would happen to her. She too was so tired of the commotions happening in her family; she never thought that everything would end up like that. She gave her last intake of breathe out and twisted the door knob.

It was dark inside; even the dim lights were out. The only thing that illuminated inside was the T.V… Mrs. Fuji found her husband watching the video of their son. He was seated on his red couch and he was concentrated on the video, he didn't even feel nor notice his wife coming in the room. She then started to walk across the room, towards her husband as the moaning sound of her son kept on disturbing her thoughts… her peace.

Finally her husband noticed her and began to speak, "What brings you here? Haven't I told you not to come in here without me, knowing?" Mrs. Fuji didn't dare to look at the screen and knelt hard on the carpeted floor with her hands on the couch, "Darling… aren't you tired of this? I know you're tired already… won't you leave everything behind? Please?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not tired… don't try to interfere. I don't want to hurt you too"

"Darling… Please don't do this anymore… I can feel your soul… you're in pain… you're in pain"

"I could see my soul right before my eyes… it's already torn apart…" She saw her husband shed tear as his eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him, "I've hurt my own flesh and blood... for he betrayed me…" her husband trembled, "I'm so disappointed… not only that but also frustrated—"

"That's why let's stop this torture… we all know it'll only get worse… let's just forget and let him be… forget we had a son… like him"

He looked at her widely as he watched her looking weakly at him. His face turned deadly and pushed his wife out of his way, "NEVER!"

"Darling! Stop doing this!"

"You're not in the place to say that!! Even you can't interfere!! I'm the father!!"

"Even killing him won't do any good! Darling, what was done was done! Let's leave it that way!!"

He then slapped her hard, "SHUT UP!! IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MERCY!! IT'S ABOUT THE FAMILY'S NAME!! LOOK AT YOUR SON!!" He took her by the hair and pressed her face onto the screen, "YOUR SON IS A SLUT! A SLUT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! HOW CAN I SUPPOSE TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND AFTER I SAW YOUR CHILD HAVING SEX WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH?!"

"Stop it!! You're hurting me!" his wife cried out loud as she tried to take his tight grip off of her hair, "Stop it!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE!" He tossed her away and she lay on the floor as she kept on crying. But instead of running away in fright, she crawled desperately and clung onto her husband's legs, "I beg of you! Stop it! I can't bare it much longer!! I can't take it anymore!"

"Get off!!" He kicked her but it was no use, her arms were tightly clunged onto his legs, "No! I won't! Please I'm the one begging for you mercy now!! Listen to me!!"

"GET OFF!!" He kicked her hard and she flew away from him, "I'm already sick of you!! Don't you know that?! Now if you don't want to end your life here, get out of my sight!!"

Her eyes were widened in shock as she curled herself and cried. The phone began to ring and then he answered it, "What? The sedative didn't affect him? Fine, give him another shot" he hung up the phone and looked at his wife at the other end of the room, "Sooner or Later… you'll realize that everything that I am doing is the right thing. I am the father that's why I need to discipline them! I am the father that's why my orders must be done. You're crazy for stopping me; you're just a wife. Nothing more nothing less"

He left her there in the dark, crying, trembling, in shock and in fright.

* * *

A/N: finished!! Chapter 4 is up! I'm really sorry for the super late update! I hope you like this! Thanks for everything:) 


	5. Sympathy and Sorry

**Chapter Four  
**

A/N: Chapter 4 is up and only one more chapter before it ends. The chapter only emphasizes on Kana's feeling for Fuji and how Fuji rejected her. It'll be dramatic I know… sorry for that :) I'm really sorry for the late update!! So sorry!! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

_It's been so long since I met Mitsu… back when we were in this party. I never knew that I'll love him like I do right now… I want to be his forever… and I want to be with him too. But why does everyone keep on interfering? Father… everyone… why is it? _

Fuji opened his eyes at last. It has been three days since he was locked up in his room… and was forcefully numbed by numerous sedatives. He couldn't even feel his whole body and convinced himself that he was dead. He felt very weak… yet something made him feel alive somehow… it was the dextrose. Fuji stared at it for so long, _so I'm just being stimulated now… why did they bother? Satan's waiting for my arrival… I'm dying anyway._

His whole room was dark and only the dim lights were illuminating inside of the room. He even wondered if it was morning or night, but then he regretted for wondering for the new fact that he didn't care anymore. And then a new question started to run through his worn out mind, _I wonder how's Mitsu right now… what's taking him so long? Isn't he going to save me from hell? Mitsu… I want to see you… I'm so desperate… and tired._ He felt his body shake in frustration as he closed his eyes; then tears started to fall from him, _Mitsu… don't leave me alone… I need you… come save me…_

The huge door started to open and a tap of a heel filled the solemn yet heavy atmosphere of the room. A beautiful yet simple girl entered the room; she wore this white gown and her brownish hair was curled in a wavy way. Pity and Pain were traced on her face as she looked at her husband to be, lying lifelessly on the bed. Fuji noticed her coming and ignored her by turning his head opposite to her.

"Syuusuke-kun…" Kana called tearfully as she waited for him to turn around and look at her, but Fuji didn't, "Syuusuke-kun—"

"What are you doing here?" his faint voice startled her. "Syuusuke-kun… I heard what happened… you shouldn't have done that…"

"Call me whatever you like!" Kana jumped in fright as he turned deadly at her. "Call me a slut, call me a disgraceful man! Call me anything you want! I don't care!" Syuusuke screamed in anger. Kana was just crying frightfully on her spot as she clasped her hand tightly, "Syuusuke-kun… I never think that you're anything like that…"

"Yeah right, like I would believe in you"

"It's true Syuusuke-kun!" Kana looked at him, "I never think that you're like it at all! It's just that… doing that kind of thing… is…"

"Gayish? You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything that is insulting. Look at me!" Syuusuke took the blankets off and showed her his discolored legs. Kana let out a cry as she saw it. "This is the result of being a slut! Are you happy now?! Are you and your fucking mother happy now?!"

"Syuusuke-kun, It's not like that--"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Syuusuke-kun, listen to me!!" Fuji was surprised and fell quiet. "You're wrong!! You're wrong!! I'm not a bitch if that's what you call it! I didn't even shove myself into you! True I was so glad knowing I'll be getting married to you! But… but…" Kana looked weakly at him, "seeing you like this? Syuusuke-kun it's killing me…"

Silence fell upon them. Fuji felt weak at what she had said… and guilty too. He felt like a big jerk for calling her a bitch for all those times… without knowing her true self, her nice intentions… her friendly approach. He thought that all she really cared is their money and a "like daughter like mother" fallacy. Kana kept on crying as she stood still on her spot, "Syuusuke-kun… I love you… and I'll do anything to make you happy. Before you call it quits, I was the one who made the first move to end it… you know why?" Kana smiled at him weakly, "Because I know it'll be the only way to make you happy"

Fuji's eyes widened in her statement as he watched her sob in pain; but then he frowned and covered his legs with the blanket. He stared blankly on the white cover on his legs and thought everything for a moment until he spoke, "Do you pity me?" Kana looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Sympathy's all that I can accept… it is what I needed… right now" Fuji stated as he still looked blankly into space, "I don't need love… for love doesn't exist in here… I don't need care because I feel cold… and I also don't need understanding… because it'll be all too complicated and wrong."

"Syuusuke-kun I don't understand—"

Fuji looked at her weakly, "Tell me… do you really want me to be happy?" Kana cried again, "Syuusuke-kun… anything for you…"

"Would you do it if I ask you to end my life here?"

Kana looked at him in skepticism, "Syuusuke-kun, what are you saying?"

"Kana… I don't want to live anymore… all that life could do is to give pain… I was never happy…"

"Syuusuke-kun!" Kana ran onto his bed and held him tightly into her arms, "Don't say such thing… with no life… you'll never meet everyone… with no life… I will never meet you…"

"Kana… just kill me… I'm so exhausted already. I'm tired of playing the part that I'm in right now… Mitsu won't save me… and I'm not expecting it anymore… I gave up on waiting forever…"

"Syuusuke-kun, don't say that! I won't do it" Kana pleaded, "Syuusuke-kun… you're the most beautiful thing that happened into my life… and I don't want you to leave me… like this"

"Just kill me Kana!!" Fuji went wild again, "Kill me now so I won't feel the pain! Kill me now!"

"No I won't do it!"

"I want to die!!" Fuji pushed her away and then the bodyguards started to barge in inside the room, "Miss Kana, allow us to handle the situation. Please go back to your room"

Kana stood up and felt very weak at his state. She heartbreakingly watched him being clutched as he kept on struggling to be freed, "LET GO! KANA HELP ME!" Kana couldn't do anything but to watch him trembly as he was injected by another sedative, _Syuusuke-kun… I'm so sorry… I'm so helpless… powerless… even I... can't save you…_

"AAAHHH!!" Fuji screamed in pain and again he passed out. The bodyguards started to put him back in bed and left him in the room; while Kana shakily knelt beside him and cried, "I'm so sorry Syuusuke-kun… I'm so sorry…"

"Syuusuke!" Kana turned to the door and saw Mrs. Fuji running towards her, "Mrs. Fuji…" Mrs. Fuji embraced her beloved son tightly as she kept on crying, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry!! What have they done to you? You're so pale… you're cold… as if you're lifeless! Syuusuke… I'm so sorry!!"

Kana couldn't resist on pitying on her as she watched the mother's poor soul hug her frail and cold son.

"Crying over a passed out body won't do nothing mother" Yuuta bitterly said as he watched his mother from the door.

"Yuuta, don't you have any mercy for your aniki?! He needs our help"

"For the love of God, mom! Stop being so blind! It's Aniki's fault, why he is like that! Stop defending him like he's the one tormented!"

"What kind of a man are you? Acting as if he is not brother! His blood is your blood!! You have what he has!"

"I DON'T HAVE WHAT HE HAS!" Yuuta screamed in anger. Mrs. Fuji's eyes widened in shock and Kana was scared on her spot. Silence fell upon them as Yuuta panted after his scream, "I… never had what he had… ever since… we were children… even…" Yuuta looked at Kana achingly which made Kana felt strange, "Yuuta-kun…"

"Aniki… had everything… AND I DIDN'T GET ANY! EVEN YOUR LOVE AND FATHER'S!!" Yuuta ran out of the room. He had remembered what Tezuka had said to him, '_Yuuta… Syuusuke loves you...' I don't know what to believe in anymore! _

"Yuuta-kun! YUUTA-KUN!" Kana called out as she chased Yuuta at the hallway. Yuuta heard her call which made him stop. Kana panted and looked at him, "Yuuta-kun…"

"Are you here to say that I'm wrong too?" Kana's eyes widened as she looked at him in mercy, "Yuuta-kun that's not it"

"Then why are you here?"

Kana fell silent after it, she didn't even know of the reason why she followed him; all that she knew was Yuuta needed someone somehow. Yuuta bowed down and smirked in disappointment, "So you just chased me for nothing. You've just wasted your time"

"That's not it! Yuuta-kun you're wrong…"

"Then what? You just followed me because you wanted to?"

"I thought that maybe you need company! I know you're in pain too! I know that deep in your heart… you still have sympathy over your brother! Yuuta-kun's not cold… Yuuta-kun loves everyone… because for him… everyone's special and precious…"

Yuuta looked at her weakly. "Even though… they didn't give the love… that he always wanted and… he always waited for…". Yuuta ran towards her and gave her a passionate kiss which made Kana very surprised. _I love you… from the day I saw you by the train station… from the day I picked you up and see Aniki… I never told you for I knew the fact that you love him… but can you blame me for loving you?  
_

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter Four. Was the end of the chapter made you surprise? I thought of putting it a pinch of 'happily ever ending'. Tell me if it made the whole chapter bad, it's okay! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the late update again! Last Chapter is next! 


	6. Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 5**

A/N: The last chapter of the story, phew at last it's finished! To tell you the truth I couldn't finish the story for I'm running out of good ideas. I've been erasing and erasing a lot of scenes in the chapter and ended up unfinished. Anyways this is the revised chapter… and I hope you like it!  After this will be the epilogue…

Here are my OC:

Haruka Mitsutake – Kana's Mother

Hiroki Fuji – Syuusuke's Father (I have browsed every prince of tennis site, and his name was not given. So I decided to name him for a while…)

I should have put this OC for a long time… yet, I forgot to put it! So sorry for the inconvenience!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Time is running out… time is running out, _Tezuka thought as he drove his way to the mansion. It was ten o'clock that night and there were no signs of traffic anywhere. He felt relieved but still he was anxious to be able to get there in time. He had spent a week of recovering from his bruises and now the time has come for him to act, for him to save the one he love. He didn't even care if something happens to him, all that mattered was to take Fuji with him and live happily ever after. It was like this fairytale… a fairytale of a sleeping beauty waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save him in the castle full of thorns and vines. Where an ugly witch guarded the castle and kills who dares to come near her territory. But this knight and shining armor was ready to be killed, was ready to be slain. If not, he was ready to fight with the witch and slay her with his own sword. Tezuka believed it so, to be or not to be… to be killed or to kill… he'll be ready and he will always be.

Images flashed in Fuji's mind as he reminisce the memories when he was with him. He opened his eyes weakly and a blur vision started to fill the darkness. Still he was in his bedroom, all covered up in heavy sheets. His hands that once were filled with blood were now treated with bandages. He batted his eyelids for further adaptation and there he stared at the ceiling, thinking… wondering. He did not know how long he was in there, was it days? Months? Years? for he felt like it was forever. The ambiance of the room made him feel cold. The dim lights were on, but they were low. He glanced at his left to see the dextrose, dripping and entering his body into his veins. It was his food, it was his energy. He tried to feel his feet but it was no use, he tried to feel his hands but again it was no use. He was paralyzed… he was numb… all over. It was the sedatives that made him feel such numbness and now his senses were now malfunctioning. Every part of his body was injured including his emotion, his heart and soul. He felt so weak and lonely as he tried to mend everything that were torn apart; but why his soul? Was it because of his father? That was used to be sweet and gentle? The father he knew to be very loving and careful? Yes, now it was concluded; it was he who betrayed, it was he who had done wrong; but all he had done was to love… a love that he knew was sinful. To love a man named Kunimitsu.

Yes Kunimitsu, a stoic man that he once knew; a man of honor, a very perfect creature. This man was just in this crowd of very important people, but then he was the only one that stood out. The only man whom Fuji sat eyes on, the only man he love. As he reminisces the day when they fell in love, tears streaked down on his face and his heart ached. Yes he was hurt, for the reason that he wasn't there with him; for he couldn't love freely as he wanted. He's hopes were starting to vanish and his belief of being saved was now gone.

As he was starting to be swallowed whole by his own world, he was interrupted by a clutch on the door knob. His cerulean orbs rolled to his left and watched a woman entering his solemn room. She was all in white and she was pushing a trolley, a cart full of injections and remedies. "Oro, you're awake at last" the woman said as she showed her best warm smile to him. Fuji examined her form, her grey hair strands, her wrinkles on the face, even the excess fats on her stomach; he looked at her cautiously; but the smile said it all. The smile made him feel secured, the smile was so warm; and then he realized, she was a mother… a loving mother. The woman helped him sat up on his bed and then she made adjustments on the heavy covers, "You've been in slumber for a week, and the only thing that replenishes you is the dextrose. You need to eat something for you to get your strength back" the nurse smiled again, "What do you want to eat? Anything will do"

He looked at her in the eye and turned away, "I'm not hungry… you can change the dextrose if you want… I could care less" the nurse gave him a surprised looked and went back to her trolley, "Well If that's what you want". Fuji did not look back at her yet something had caught his attention, something that was white as her uniform. The nurse noticed this and smiled, "So you've noticed it" He looked at her and turned back to the roses. "They were just brought by Ms. Kana, three hours ago" the nurse added, "She brings white roses every time she visits you". Fuji did not respond at what she had said yet he was listening. "I remember what she said last time when I was with her…" the nurse hung the dextrose and turned to him, Fuji turned to her. "She said… you were like those white roses. Pure and beautiful" Fuji did not react instead he looked back at the roses; a frown was traced on his face and his lips parted, "I'm not the white rose that she was referring to anymore…"

Cherry blossom petals fell onto his broad shoulders as he stood bellow the tree. The mansion was not so far away, and his spot was perfect for hiding. Tezuka observed the mansion as he tried not to be seen by the securities, other than that, by the cameras. There were four lookouts at the front gate all in all, each one with trained Doberman dogs. _Entering through the main gate is not a good idea after all. If they are very strict at the main entrance that means…_ He quickly moved his feet to his left and searched for the side fence of the mansion; and just what he had thought in mind, there were no guards at the moment. Tezuka looked for Fuji's windowpane to see if the lights were on; however there was nothing but darkness, it was just a mere window. Tezuka had no choice but to break in, even though it was risky. It was his last choice, his last hope. He climbed at the tall fence and landed on the moist terrain. _The back door…_ he rushed for the back side and hid by the corner. There were no guards passing by and that made him feel relieved, but not completely; who knows if they were expecting him inside? Before he could move from where he was standing, a shadow had appeared on the wall which made him turn around with cold sweat.

"You're Tezuka-kun right? Mou don't look at me like that!" Kana pouted as she whispered back at him. Tezuka still with his wide eyes looked at her in utter confusion, "Who are you?"

"We have met before Tezuka-kun, back at the party. Do you remember?" Tezuka looked at her in his usual stare, "Ah yes, I remember you… You are Kana Mitsutake… Fuji's fiancée" Kana shook her head in objection, "No, I'm Syuusuke-kun's ex-fiancée. Look Tezuka-kun, he's inside his room and he's waiting for you for so long".

"I know that, you don't have to tell me—"

"No it's not what you think it is! Tezuka-kun, I've been at his side ever since he was locked up in his room… and I couldn't bear to see him get weak each and everyday... his screams, his cries… Tezuka-kun, he was calling you from time to time…" Tezuka shivered at what she had said; he felt guilty for letting the opportunity pass. He had made him wait for so long, _Oh Shuu… don't give up now!_ _I'm here outside… I'm going to set you free… please just wait a little bit more…_

"Tezuka-kun… I want to ask you something… Do you really love him, with all your heart? With all your soul?" Tezuka looked at her in surprise, "Why are you saying this—"

"Tezuka-kun you see... if you won't make it in time… you won't see him anymore…" Tezuka was stopped at what he had heard, "What are you talking about?"

"Tezuka-kun, Syuuuke-kun's trying to commit suicide… and I know he's planning to do it, if not now… maybe at the time he wakes! Please Tezuka-kun, don't let him kill himself!" Tezuka felt like his world completely stopped moving as he heard the word 'suicide' from her mouth. _Suicide attempt? No Shuu, don't! How am I able to live without you?! This is my entire fault! My entire fault! If only I have moved faster enough to save him! If only I did not wait for this day to come! No Shuu you're not going to die, you're not going to die!!_

"Who's there?!" Kana was startled at the call and felt uneasy, "Tezuka-kun, Tezuka-kun!" By the looks of him, Tezuka was completely out of his awareness. He was completely stunned. His eyes just stared blankly into space as if his life was taken by a ripper. Kana slapped his face hard, "Tezuka-kun listen to me! If you really love Syuusuke-kun, go there now! Stop fooling around" Kana was about to hit him again, yet he gripped her wrist tightly and looked at her fearlessly, "Tell me where he is"

The nurse left him inside the room with an open fireplace. It made him feel much warmer than before. He had somehow felt his hands and toes and was able to move them, yet his torso was still the same. He lay flatly on the pillow that supported him from sitting and he watched the fire flicker in the fireplace. He felt very alone and lonely once again; but he took it back. He forgot that he was lonely all along, he was never happy and the glee that he felt with Tezuka was just a tiny savor that life gave him, for him to experience for him to enjoy. Even **love** was never been on his vocabulary, everything was just a joke; everything was just a game. Yet he still wondered, _why crying from the deep of my core? Why do I feel this unbearable pain if it was just a game? Why am I suffering too much?_ And then it struck him. He was claiming that he was lonely, yet the truth behind this angst was he was indeed happy. Even though he felt numb, weak, torn apart and alone… over all, he was indeed contented and happy. And then he thought _I am ready to die… I am ready to leave everything behind… _

"Mr. Fuji, the trespasser has entered the great hall!" one of the agents reported.

"You useless morons! You're numerous why couldn't you capture such criminal!" Mr. Fuji retorted back at him.

"Your apologies sir! We'll do everything to capture him!"

Mr. Fuji thumped his back on the couch and pressed his fingers on his sinus, "What a bunch of idiots! How do they call themselves professional if they couldn't capture a mere trespasser?!" slender fingers cupped his shoulder and started to squeeze him which made him moan in comfort. "Hiroki, don't stress yourself too much! I know you're so into this, but don't forget you still have a body to take care off… we don't want another headache okay?" Kana's mother chuckled as she gently pressed her finger onto his shoulders, "But Hiroki, is it really okay for me to stay in here? I mean, your wife… she might get mad"

"I am the one who wanted you here! She has no right to complain"

"If that's what you say"

There was silence between them as she continued to press her fingers. A heavy breathe escaped from his mouth and his shoulders dropped. Kana's mother had noticed it and asked, "What's wrong? Sighing all of a sudden?" Mr. Fuji stared blankly at his desk, thinking very deep… he was disturbed by his conscience asking him, _is this, what you really wanted? Is this what you think is the best? Are you satisfied… are you in the position to say that you're right? Cause if you do… maybe you're just mistaken_

"Haruka…"

"What is it?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Haruka was surprised to hear that yet she looked so calmed, _are you regretting what you just did? _"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking… if I didn't react roughly at first… will it turn out to be like this?"

"Are you saying that you're regretting everything you have done?"

"No I am just wondering… if I let Syuusuke do what he wanted to do… if I let it slip away—"

"Hiroki what are you saying?! He disgraced your name!"

"I said **if** okay?" another heavy breathe escaped from his mouth and parted his lips, "I was just thinking of the things that will turn out if I did that…"

"You're going to regret it that's for sure. Hiroki, what you are doing right now is definitely the right thing"

"You're right" He nodded, _I'm doing the right thing… and I'm not regretting everything_… his conscience answered back, _If that's what you believe in_.

Tezuka ran although the room as the persisting guards chased after him. There were nine all in all, and they were running towards him. He saw the peak of the room but then he was stopped at his tracks. There were lookouts blocking his way, with guns ready to fire at him. The ones who followed him stopped meters away from him both of them readying their own guns. Tezuka panted as he looked at them, he was cornered. It was no use in running for it will be his last moment in life, and he did not want to die in there, no not yet. Not until he saved him, not until he set him free. They were all aiming at him, waiting for him to do the first move. The atmosphere was suffocating, everyone was so tense.

"You! What do you think you all doing?!" Everyone turned and saw Yuuta with a mad face, "Who told you to bring guns?!"

"Master Yuuta, this is out of your concern, please leave everything to us!" one of the lookouts said. Yuuta was insulted at this.

"Are you saying I have no right to point out what you are doing?! You're going to kill a human! It's indecent!"

"But Master Yuuta, this is Mr. Fuji's orders"

"I am your master too! Put the gun down and go back to your respective places!"

"But Master Yuuta!"

"NOW!"

The lookouts had no choice but to comply. Yuuta turned to Tezuka who stopped panting, "Why are you doing this? I thought you hate him?"

"I am only doing the right thing. I have no other reasons other than that!" Yuuta's face reddened in embarrassment.

"You don't have to hide that from me, its okay"

"What are you slacking off? Just because I drove them away, doesn't mean you can relax! Remember, father is your real enemy"

"Thank you" Tezuka went to the stairs, "Tezuka! Save Aniki or else I'll haunt you forever!"

"I know that!" He ran to the stairs and made way to Fuji's room.

"WHAT?! YOU MORONS! YOU'RE NOT BEING PAID TO OBEY OTHER'S ORDERS!" Mr. Fuji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We are so sorry Mr. Fuji! Don't worry, we will take care of every—"

"FUCK THAT! ENOUGH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! NOW GET OUT OF MY MANSION OR I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS OFF!"

"Very understood sir!! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

Mr. Fuji took his revolver in his drawer and stormed in his room, "Hiroki!"

"Butt out Haruka! You're not going to stop me from slaying that son of a bitch!" he slammed his door shut and left her inside the room. Kana's mother smirked and sat on his table, "Who said I'm going to stop you?"

_For all of these days that I've been waiting, hoping… believing. I have reached my limit and I'm giving up. I may be so selfish for doing this, but it's for his good sake. Even if I want to live the rest of my life with him, grow old with him… it's impossible… for even the whole world is against us. Mitsu I know you feel the same… I know you really love me… but I must be the one to give way… I must end it here… _Fuji reached for his drawer and opened it, revealing a knife. _This is the only thing that I think is best… Mitsu I am so sorry…_

Tezuka ran and ran; panting as anxiety fills his nerves. He was almost there, he was about to save him. _Shuu, I can see our future… I can see you and me by the seashore… the place that we always dreamed of! Shuu it's almost over… we'll be together at last! Shuu… Shuu! _Tezuka stopped at his tracks and looked at Mr. Fuji who was holding a gun, aiming at him.

"You're such a persistent, annoying punk aren't you?!" he smirked in irritation.

"I'm not here to have discussions with you, I am here for Syuusuke—"

"Shut up!" Mr. Fuji fired at him in anger, "I swear to Satan, I'm giving you to him!"

Tezuka evaded them in difficulty and continued to run through the hallway. Mr. Fuji chased after him as he continued to fire, "You're going to hell!"

Fuji shivered as the cold blade touched his pale skin. He felt melancholy and a hint of sovereignty at the same time, yet tears flowed from his eyes, _Mitsu…_

"Darling!" Mrs. Fuji clutched him by the hip and they both tumbled down. His last shot went to the ceiling, creating a hole.

"Get off me!" He protested.

"Stop it! Hiroki!"

Tezuka found the door of Fuji's room; _there it is… there it is!_

_Goodbye… Mitsu…_

Mr. Fuji kicked her abdomen and stood up.

Tezuka opened the door…

As the door opened, Fuji slashed his throat and blood started to spurt.

"SYUUSUKE!!" Tezuka screamed in horror. Fuji turned to him as he shuddered in fault; "Mitsu… you're here…" he fell down on the stained sheets.

"Syuusuke—" Tezuka's eyes widened as he felt something went inside him painfully. Mr. Fuji fired back at him twice and stopped in fright; his wife screamed at the top her lungs as she watches Tezuka collapse to the floor.

"Shuu… Shuu" there were tears in Tezuka's orbs… _After all what happened… after all we've been through… Shuu… I…_ His last breathe escaped and the glimmer of his eyes faded.

Yuuta and Kana followed up and saw Mr. Fuji in terrible fright. They ran towards Mrs. Fuji who was crying and noticed someone lying on the floor. Kana screamed as she saw Tezuka and Fuji's corpses, drenched in their own blood. Yuuta was just stunned at what he had seen and Kana dropped down to her knees.

It was a terrible sight, it was a terrible end. Everyone couldn't believe at what had happened; it was a commotion a moment ago and it all end up in death. He was killed and the other one committed suicide. There were regrets… there were disappointments, yet the two souls of the broken hearted corpses… found infinite happiness at last. Happiness that nobody could interfere… and most of all the freedom that they were looking for; all of it… they all found it together… in heaven.

* * *


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was then the most terrifying night that ever happened. The scenery of the corpses bathing with their own blood, consumed them whole as they just stared blankly into space. The police had arrived shortly after the incident, yet they were startled at what they had seen too. It was a terrible sight for them yet they tried to bear it and cleaned the place up. The investigators tried to interview the family members, but neither of them spoke. Everyone was clueless, each and one of them were confused.

After that night, Mr. Fuji was discovered as the culprit of Kunimitsu Tezuka. He was sentenced to death in jail, but he was moved in a mental hospital after four days. Kana was rushed to a nearby hospital after she went unconscious; she had recovered well and decided to live peacefully with Yuuta as her husband to be. Mrs. Fuji, who suffered from a nervous breakdown after the incident, went crazy and was taken to a rehabilitation center to be cured.

Their lives changed after the incident, but it didn't stop them to start a new life. Yuuta took the company over and got married to his fiancée. He gave his aniki a decent funeral and so was Tezuka. The friends that they left took it heavily especially Kikumaru who cried out loud at the funeral.

Yuuta then decided to fly abroad with Kana and sold the company to be able to make a new business.

_To my beloved Aniki who was so gentle to me… I will never forget your everlasting smile that always stayed in your angelic face…_

_To Kunimitsu Tezuka who became a real friend to me… I will never forget your words that enlightened me and made me realize everything…_

Not every relationship is being accepted easily by those who surround you. They tend to interfere and stop you from loving so and sometimes it end up tragically. Let us not forget that we must accept their decisions and show them that you are happy for them. If not, you will just regret everything and feel bad about it.

_God neither hinder nor punish those who knew only how to love, everlastingly and truthfully. It's the entity with their beliefs that interferes your happiness and freedom._

**End**

A/N: It's finished! . Another successful fan fiction! Thank you for reading and giving a review! I'm very delighted!! . 

I'm planning to make another Fuji/Tezuka fan fic, but it's not yet settled! Thanks for the review! Love you ALL! . 


End file.
